1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to skateboards and, more particularly, is directed towards skateboards which incorporate means for controlling and adjusting the turning of same to increase versatility and performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skateboards are well-known in the art. Most skateboards presently in use consist of an upper, horizontal board member to the underside of which are connected front and rear wheeled trucks. In use, a rider places one or both feet on the upper surface of the horizontal board member, and the truck designs generally permit the board to be steered by leaning same either to the right or to the left.
Sitting skateboards are a relatively recent phenomena and are designed to permit the rider to either sit or recline on the top of the board during use. The sitting or reclining position decreases the resistance to wind to enable such skateboards to be operated at higher speeds. Frequently, therefore, sitting skateboards are utilized as racing skateboards.
The sitting skateboards are also turned by leaning in the intended direction of travel. The forward and rear wheeled trucks of both sitting and standing skateboards are generally arranged in such a fashion that the front wheels pivot in the direction of the desired turn, while the rear wheels pivot in the opposite direction. A frequent problem encountered with prior known skateboards occurs when the rider inadvertently begins to steer the skateboard more with the rear wheels than the front ones. This tends to produce wobbling in the board and can lead to loss of control and stability. It would therefore be quite useful if there were some way of controlling or limiting the turning action inherent in known rear wheeled trucks on such skateboards in order to eliminate such wobbling tendencies and instabilities.
Another problem with prior art sitting skateboards concerns the provision of a suitable seat means or support upon which the rider may either sit or recline while maintaining good control over the board. Inasmuch as turning is controlled by tilting the seat to the left or the right, and due to the fact that such seats are known to rest close to the ground, the prior art seats have been limited by virtue of the tendency for the sides of the seat to touch the ground while turning. This, naturally, both slows down the speed and limits the turning action available from the board, in addition to being potentially dangerous.
The prior art wheeled trucks utilized in connection with both standing and sitting skateboards have generally been of a non-adjustable variety wherein a given tilt of the skateboard resulted in a given turning radius of the truck. While such predictable performance is sometimes desirable, it would be very advantageous if the turning radius of wheeled trucks could be adjustable from a very large radius approaching no turn, to a very small turning radius, and if the front and rear trucks could be made independently adjustable.
Previously known skateboard trucks are also relatively rigid in structure and are thus unable to absorb shocks readily. Additionally, such trucks have fixed position axles which can be detrimental if optimum performance is desired.
Prior art United States patents which are related to skateboards, wheeled trucks, or the like, include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,097,721; 2,474,946; 3,039,784; 3,729,207; and 3,856,321.